Kat Pierce
Name: Kat Pierce Gender:Female God Parent: Aglaea, Iris, Nyx Mortal Parent: Nicholas Pierce Appearance:Her hair Was always a platinum blonde. But when she was 14 she decided to dye it all kinds of blue, and purple once. Some times she adds black to her hair, but it isn't to often she does. Her eyes change depending on what she's wearing and the mood she is in, but most of the time her eyes are a very pretty blue color. She has size zero gauges and a piercing on the left side of her bottom lip. She has back dimple piercings, but they aren't visible unless she shows you or you tend to spot them at certain moments. Screenshot_12.png 12689_346145972147935_1593278059_n.jpg 546855_348144478614751_1988427391_n.jpg 582722_324292554333277_1512571878_n_large.jpg 66209_456896417694150_1512667417_n.jpg alternative-alternative-girl-blue-hair-camera-cute-Favim.com-274824.jpg b1ush-blue-blue-hair-girl-hair-Favim.com-344740.jpg tumblr_mb8k9g7zVW1qmpgy8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mckd81X7SF1rj0vfqo1_500.jpg Screenshot_1.png Personality: Kat is quite the sweetheart and loves to be goofy. She can be the shy type when around new people and absolutely hates to be around depressing people. If she is ever around a depressing person there is a high chance she'll flee from the place to somewhere more happy. Her style is somewhere between indie and scene; you'll most likely see her with something vintage on her. She really isn't a girl of many words so it may seem at some points that she's a mute, but she isn't. Kat is also somewhat out going, she doesn't go to too many places especially places she's not familiar with, or with people she isn't familiar with. She also tends to have her Ipod on her listening to "Every Avenue" Or "Hellogoodbye." Also, She getsvery uncomfortable around big animals, but with little animals she's fine with. History: Kat's father, Nicholas, Had owned a vintage shop since he was 18. Nicholas was always attracted to vintage things and since he never had any room for all the vintage things he collected and wanted the vintage objects that he collected to go the places where they would be taken care of properly, so he opened his own shop down the street from where he lived in Clinton, Tennessee. Many people came to his shop and bought some of his stuff, some even came to get rid of their vintage possessions. He made a great deal of money from his little store,and soon people from nearby states came to his shop. That's when Kat's mother came. Nicholas thought she was beautiful and elegant in every way possible. He couldn't find any flaws on or about her. They started talking for a little and hooked up. Nicholas and -InsertGoddessNameHere- soon had a beautiful baby girl several months later. They had both agreed on naming her Kaitlin, but then shortened it to just Kat. Kat's mother left a few months later after she felt that her daughter was going to be fine, but before she had left she had a talk with Nicholas about everything, her being a goddess and Kat being a demigod and also the camp, along with directions on how to get there, only to reassure him about the upcoming future for their daughter. Nick was a bit confused on all this, his mind told him to not believe it but when ever he looked at Kat.. something just made him believe it. If it had his daughter involved, he'd go with it. He would do anything for his daughter. Soon Kat had started walking.. Then talking.. And then soon enough she had to start school. Kat was shy and scared with starting her first day of school, but she knew she had to do it for her dad and herself. Technically, she had no choice. To Nick, Kat's years went by pretty fast. She grew up a beautiful child, her clothing style always different from the other kid's. Her father got her into that vintage style he had from always going to the shop after school. And once she was old enough, she started helping with the store and maintaining it. Around this age, which was around 14, her powers started coming in and it almost made her life hell. She didn't know how to control her powers what so ever and she would have her moments at school when her powers came. Several kids saw her moments and started calling her a freak, she lost a lot of friends but that really didn't care, it just meant they weren't real friends. But one friend did stay with her, that friend was her best friend, Devin-she had always called him Jinx though, since he did not like his name for it was his father's name, and Kitten was not a fan of his father. Kitten thought Kat's new powers were extraordinary and told her not to listen to the kids at school. So she listen to her best friend, and didn't. After she learned to somewhat control her powers, she dyed her hair blue. But she didn't do it by herself, her father had helped her with it. And with her doing this only made her style more unique. When Kat turned fifteen on October eighteenth, her father decided to take her to the camp that the mother had told him about. He had looked for the directions to the camp, and with finding the old and fragile paper he went to his daughter and told her everything about her mother then told her to get packing. Kat did as she was told and was done packing all her prized possessions and clothing in less then 4 hours since she didn't have too many things. When Kat had told Kitten about her moving to another state he was devastated. He coiled his arms around her small figure and refused to let go, a few tears fell from his eyes as he couldn't believe his only friend was leaving. Once he realized he couldn't keep her there no matter how much he wanted to, he let her go. Kat started to cry also, promising him she'd come back to him soon and that she'd visit him a few times. Kitten nodded and help put all of Kat's bags into her father's car and gave her one last hug before she got into the car to leave. Nick didn't just drive his daughter to an airport, both of them took a road-trip. He wanted to be with his daughter every second until she reached the camp. When they had reached the camp Nicholas was confused and couldn't see anything besides trees. Though from Kat's point-of-view, she had seen the camp and told her father she sees it. He had shrugged and told her to go, so she had done so. She walked into the new and strange place and was automatically claimed once she stepped over the border. And her dad then took the long drive back to the house and shop. Possessions: